


benrey but hes a fucked up demon with a thing for being named

by arcadelightning



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Benrey, They/Themrey, is this technically a beetlejuice au, other character tags tba - Freeform, sorta idk, tw for suicidal thoughts and themes of death, yknow typical beetlejuice stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadelightning/pseuds/arcadelightning
Summary: Joshua Freeman does some thinking about his mother's death, and about how his father won't acknowledge it or let him grieve. And then he meets someone very interesting. Someone who demands to have his name said three times. To quote "itd be pretty poggers."This is the Beetlejuice AU fic nobody wanted.
Kudos: 13





	benrey but hes a fucked up demon with a thing for being named

Joshua Freeman thought as he walked. In his thirteen years of life, his mom had always been there for him. No matter what, she'd been there. Same with his dad. And then came the cancer. She'd been recovering well, but then.. It took her in the night. He'd woken up at 3 AM to the sound of his father sobbing, and he had known what happened almost instantly. But now his father refused to talk about it, refused to acknowledge it at all. He was trying to move on. Joshua hated his father for it. He was furious. This was his fucking mother they were talking - or rather, not talking - about! So, a month after his mother's death, Joshua Freeman would take his own life. He had a plan and everything. He'd walk to the nearby quarry and jump off a cliff. And he had reached his destination. He looked into the blue water below, dappled with moonlight. And he sat down and began writing a note. "By the time you read this, I, Joshua Freeman, will be dead. I'm not sorry, dad. You refused to let me grieve. You became distant. And I felt invisible. Not anymore. I'm done being invisible." He stood, read it aloud, and put it on the ground. There was no wind tonight, and with luck, it wouldn't blow away before his dad found it. And then, a voice from behind said "yeah, being invisible is awful. glad you know how sucks that is for me, bro". Joshua turned slowly. At the treeline, someone stood. They were short but very stocky, with long black hair and neon blue eyes. They appeared to be wearing a security guard uniform, with the logo of his dad's work on the chest. So very eloquently, Josh asked "Who the fuck are you?" The person gave a start, looking at him in shock. "you... dude, you can see me? the cringe feetman baby can see the fail gamer?" Josh didn't know who this dude was, but if they were at the quarry at night, they were probably trouble. "Yes?" Immediately, the person rushed closer. Now Joshua could see that their uniform was covered in bullet holes and dark reddish-brown stains. "thats epic bro. didnt know feetmans shitty son would be able to see me. so uh... how about you dont jump off that cliff." Oh, great. They were here to stop him. "You can't stop me." They made a noncommital noise. "well yeah, duh. but like. why would you do that when you could get revenge on your unepic fail dad." Josh raised an eyebrow. "Revenge. Sounds interesting." The person lit up instantly. "yeah. itd be pretty poggers. theres a catch though." Joshua frowned. He didn't know what kind of catch a mysterious, blood-covered person's deals would have, but it probably wasn't a good one. "Oh, and what's that?" The person smirked. "its easy. you gotta say my name. three times. itll be super epic." That was... actually not bad. "Fine. What's your name?" The person deflated a little. "oh. yeah. this is super lame. i cant really... say it yknow." Josh smiled a little. "How 'bout a game of charades?" They grinned hugely, revealing razor-sharp teeth, the same neon blue color as their eyes. "lets play dude." They held up two fingers, and then a little hologram of a woman with- was that a lightsaber? "Okay, so second part. Jedi? Sith?" They frowned and shook their head. "Uhh... think Josh, female characters with lightsabers... Rey?" They did that unnerving grin again and put one finger down before an image of a clocktower popped up. "Oh, I know this one! I was super into clocks when I was five! That's Big Ben!" They nodded. "So your name is... Benrey?" "yeah bro. just say it two more times and thingsll be a great cool." "Benrey." "oh this is gonna be so fuckin pogchamp." "Bbbb..ut how do I know I can trust you?" Benrey frowned, and a string of brightly colored bubbles streamed from their mouth, fading from maroon to blue. At this point Josh had accepted that they were probably some kind of fucked up quarry demon, considering the teeth and holograms and the way the moonlight filtered through them like they were a hologram as well. "dude. just say it." Josh snorted derisively. "Yeah, and then what? Are you gonna eat my soul or enslave me or something?" Benrey blinked in confusion. "oh damn. has your fuckin loser daddy been telling you horror stories about me or somethin?" Now it was Joshua's turn to blink in confusion. "You know my dad? How" More of those weird bubbles escaped Benrey's mouth, this time chalk white. "yeah. its. not a poggers story though." Joshua bent down and picked up the suicide note, before crumpling it into a ball and throwing it in the quarry. He could hear his dad's friends calling his name. They'd find him soon, and he'd lost the urge to jump anyway. Staying in the living world and fucking around with the weirdass quarry demon sounded a lot more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> TW for suicide attempt and cancer mention
> 
> Sweet Voice Translations
> 
> Maroon to Blue : I'm mad at you.  
> Chalk : I don't want to talk.


End file.
